Always The One I Need
by vickyblueeyez
Summary: Rama/Uco - Uco knows just who to call when he needs something. (M for a reason.)


**Title:** Always The One I Need

**Author:** vickyblueeyez

**Fandom:** The Raid 2

**Pairing:** Yuda/Uco

**Words:** 592

**Story Status:** WIP/Unfinished

**Rating:** M

**Warning:** Sexual Content

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Raid 2 or the characters.

**Summary:** Uco knows just who to call when he needs something.

**A/N:** This had been sitting on my computer unfinished since 4/13/2014. I had wrote it with the lj/dw comm 'mmom' in mind with is the Merry Month of May Masturbation challenge. Each day in May, authors write fic about the obvious. Writer's block set in. I have no idea when this movie will come out on DVD. I imagine when it does, I'll be inspired again. :)

* * *

The posh furnished penthouse was dark at 3am. The only light that filtered in was from the blinking lights of the skyscrapers outside the window. Uco sat in the dark in a leather chair, swirling his amber drink on the rocks within the glass. Once again his father found him unfit to take on more responsibility and this angered him greatly. When was it going to be his time? When was it going to be his turn? Back in the day, people used to cower in fear when his father walked into a room. Now...they nodded in respect. _Respect?_ Uco rolled his eyes at that. What's respect without fear? He wanted to be feared, not respected. Respect was for the older generation, not his.

He sat the unfinished drink on the wooden table nearby and sighed. He could still feel the pleasant burn in his throat but it just wasn't doing it. He just wasn't satisfied. Uco could easily call to get a hooker or get Eka to get him some hookers but he wasn't in the mood. No hooker could satisfy him. He wanted something else, rather, _someone_ else. Uco picked up his phone and pressed a number for speed dial. It was number one.

"I'm on my way." A voice said on the other line and hung up.

That's all that was needed, one simple phone call for **HIM** to be by his side. He was always by his side. Rather, more like a shadow, always nearby. About an hour later, Uco heard keys and his penthouse door being opened. Uco leaned back into his chair and stretched his legs. He could hear Yuda's footsteps on the hardwood floor approaching in the dark.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Yuda asked.

"You can turn the lights on if you want." Uco said nonchalantly.

Uco shielded his eyes as the lights came on. He then looked at Yuda who was rooted into place. He watched as Yuda swallowed and his eyes became wide.

"What...what are you doing?" Yuda asked in shock and disbelief.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Uco questioned in reply.

Yuda's eyes darted from Uco's drink and back to him. Uco sat in his chair watching Yuda. His collared shirt was still crisp and smooth yet his creased dress pants were unbuttoned and the zipper pulled down. In his hand he was stroking his hard cock, never taking his eyes off Yuda.

"I'm jerking my dick." Uco answered as if Yuda really needed the verification.

"I can see that." He replied dryly, still standing in place but not taking his eyes off of it. "What is this about? Why did you call me?" He asked.

"Take off your clothes." Uco ordered.

Yuda blinked. "What? Why? I'm not wearing a wire." He replied.

"Do what I fucking ask! Take off your clothes." Uco demanded.

With his eyes glaring at Uco, Yuda did as he was told except for his boxers. This felt very familiar. Uco rolled his eyes, lazily stroking his dick as he watched.

"Are we going to do this again?" He asked and rolled his eyes. "All of them. Take off all of them." Uco said with a point of his finger to the floor with this free hand.

Yuda hesitated and then slid off his boxers to the floor. He quickly covered his cock with his hands.

"You know the drill. Hands up." Uco said pointing up.

Yuda hesitated once more before raising his hands. Yuda's hard cock fell and pointed straight at Uco.

_**-To Be Continued-**_

* * *

Feel free to fave and or comment if you enjoyed. Thank You


End file.
